In a video recording and reproducing system such as a video tape recorder or a video disc player, the vertical and horizontal synchronizing signals contained in the video signals to be reproduced are utilized for controlling various servo control circuits included in the recording and reproducing system. The horizontal synchronizing signals in particular are useful for controlling the rotational motion of the video head in a video tape recorder. In a video disc player, the horizontal synchronizing signals are used for the control of the servo system for controlling the rotational speed of the disc-carrying spindle and the tangential servo system for controlling the relative movement between the information pickup device and the disc on the spindle in a tangential direction of the disc. Such horizontal synchronizing signals are extracted from the video signals read out from the video tape or the video disc being played back.
The output signals delivered from the horizontal synchronizing signal separation circuit of a video tape recorder or a video player contain noises and equalizing pulses in addition to horizontal synchronizing pulse components. It is therefore of importance to remove these extraneous signal components from the original horizontal synchronizing signals and thereby obtaining the horizontal synchronizing pulses alone before the synchronizing signals are to be fed to the servo control circuits.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device which can be used for this purpose.